Old body, New world
by stevemcgarret
Summary: Steve McGarret and his SEAL team are sent it to stop a Cordies general but are killed and sent to...EQUESTRIA. Much better than summary.


_**I Don't own MLP or CoD only my story and OC's**_

* * *

Date:3/16/29, 0630 Hours  
Name: Steve McGarret  
US Navy SEAL Team 6, Call sign "X-Ray"  
Location: Some where in the Indian Ocean  
Team: CO: Cpt. Joe "White Boy" Snow  
Medic: PO1Robert"Doc"Mitchell  
Designated Marksman: Lt. Stevan ".50 Cal" Barreto  
Weapons Sergeant: Cdr. Steve McGarret

POV: McGarret  
I woke up to some buzzing next to me coming to my senses I realized it was my iPhone that was waking me up for breakfast at the galley, I grabbed a white t-shirt, some cargo pants, slipped on my boots and made my way towards the aroma of cooking eggs and toast, I was greeted by my squad mates Snow, Mitchell, and Barreto. "Hey Steve" they all said in unison, "Hey" I responded "Got any ops soon?" "Yes Commander we have a simple snatch and grab tomorrow, briefing at 0300 hours then wheels up at 0500" Snow said. I thought to my self "Ok when I get a chance I need to get my gear together", as I returned to my quarters I checked out my custom 5-7 w/ suppressor and extended mag along with my grandfather's Bowie knife that he used in Vietnam and my father in Iraq and now me wherever I go.

* * *

Date: 3/17/29 0240 Hours  
As I made my way towards the briefing room I ran in to Barreto who I have been good friend since grade school and eventually went into BUD/S together and luckily got but to together on SEAL Team Six and we watch each others backs on every op we go on.  
"Hey" I said, "Hey" he responded, "Who do you think we're going after?" He asked, I just shrugged my arms not knowing or caring I just do what I'm told and get results. As we entered the briefing room we surprised to find Admiral Briggs, he only came to briefing if they are top priority. As we took a seat the briefing began " Back in 2025 we fought a terrorist named Raul Mendez who destroyed our drone fleet after hacking into the USS Obama using a celerum worm, Chloe Lynch stopped the worm from causing more damage. After we sent in Commander Mason to take him down which he did but because of this the Cordis Die leadership went into hiding and no one could find them until now." Then the projector flickered to life and projected an image of a man in a Spetnaz uniform. "This is commander Vladimir Petrankov, in 2013 he was dishonorably discharged from the 8th Spetnaz battalion for reckless endangerment of his men, he joined Mendez hoping to get revenge on his government for his punishment. Like most of Mendez's commanders, after Raul's death he hid in one of worlds 3ed world countries, 4 years later CIA agents located him in Somalia, that's where you come in your team will insert about 10 miles outside the compound where a sniping post has been set up for your teams sniper, the rest of you will infiltrate the compound and capture Petrankov. After that you will destroy the compound and meet up the the 75th Ranger a Battalion for exfil, you have 10 minutes to were coming in to the LZ on a UH-60, command had placed the ex-Spetsnaz commander at this factory 10 klicks from the town of . We had been given the green light on capturing him dead or alive, preferable alive but if he doesn't surrender we will put him down. As we repelled on to the sand dune 10 miles from the compound Stevan, who had repelled earlier to get a vantage point, said " Hold up I have two tangos armed with AKs and RPKs in the middle of the compound" WB gave the order to drop the tangos, and .50 dropped them both.  
As the team advanced .50 said to WB " We have abnormal activity 2 meters ahead at your 1 o'clock." "Roger", WB responded, he the turned to me and Doc and signaled us to get a charge on the door into the HVTs living quarters, as we placed the charge we heard a faint click and then some thing metal hitting the door! "Hit the deck!" some one yelled, then black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw Snow to my right and when I looked to my left I saw Mitchell they were both out cold. I got up and I realized we were in a field surrounded by a forest, I checked my gear as well as my teams and took stock.

x2 M4A1 SOPMOD  
x10 M4A1 Mags(5 per person)  
x6 Flash-bangs  
x4 M67 Fragmentation grenade  
x1M240 LMG  
x3M240 Ammo Drums  
x3 Handheld Radios  
x3 BPVs  
x3 Standard SEAL field uniform.  
x3 MSA MICH helmet  
x1 45ft of rope  
x3 US Military survival kits  
x2lbs of C4  
x6 Claymores  
x2 M9 w/suppressors  
x1 M1911 w/suppressor  
x1 Bowie Knife  
x2 Standard Combat Knives

After taking stock I hear a rustling in a bush about 50 yards to my left when I looked over in that direction it stopped but l knew some one was their I went back to checking on my team, both looked like the had been thrown in a barrel and tossed down a steep and rocky hill. I started dragging Snow and Mitchell towards the forest to set up a camp out of open. As I started setting up the camp Mitchell woke up "Ugh my head hurts like a mother fucker!" He exclaimed. "Good to see your up sunshine" I replied in smart ass tone. "Fuck you" was his response, he then asked a question not even I knew " Where are we?" "Not Somalia that's for sure" I said. He then asked "Did Barreto made it" I told him that "He wasn't here when we arrived only Snow, you and me." I checked my watch it was 1800 hours (6pm) and it was getting dark so I unrolled the sleeping bag in my survival kit and fell asleep.

POV:?  
I was at my cottage when I saw a bright flash of light and then heard a loud BOOM, I though it was just Rainbow performing a Sonic Rain-boom but I remembered that she was in Cloudsdale at the Wonder Bolt camp, I was worried somepony was hurt so I called the girls and they came over to help as we approached the location of the boom I heard some talking I peeked through a bush and saw three ape like creatures one looking around the two others were not moving "What are they." AJ asked me, Twilight responded "I don't know but they could be dangerous so be careful. I shakes at the thought of what they might do, as I was shaking the one that was looking through what looked like a saddle bag looked over at me I stoped moving thinking that it had seen me, It shrugged and turned back to the bag but Angle came up and started demanding food I told him no but he started thumping his foot which shook the bush this time the creature pointed what looked like a crossbow at me and I froze up in fear but he then just walked away with the bag and the two others but then I heard another boom and saw something so amazing yet so terrifying it was a...

_**Cliff Mother Fuckin hanger # Deal with it**_

_**I love u all I need OC's So PM me, also don't forget to review and Favorite. **_


End file.
